It's In The Letters
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: When Iola's mother drags her on a cross country summer roadtrip to California,NO internet allowed, Iola must go old school and write Joe letters, and, surprisingly he writes her back...
1. Prolouge

_June 1__st__, 07_

_Dear Joe,_

_We haven't even left Bayport, and I'm writing you this letter. Stupid huh? I'm currently sitting on top of my mom's mini van waiting for the sun to rise. I can't believe she's making me do this, and not Chet and dad. _

_Now, you're most likely wondering why I'm writing you this letter?  
We've spent every summer together, every one that I can remember, that is. And this summer, since my mom is making me go on a cross country trip with her, destination California, so we can visit my Aunt, I won't be able to be with you._

_Were sixteen, it's suppose to be one of the best summer's of our lives, we can drive, go places, party, but I'm going to be crossing the country with my mother, and a mini van._

_My mom even said no electronics. Except for car radio. But I digress, your my best friend, and if I can't be right by your side sipping cherry cokes and setting off cough ILLEGEAL cough fireworks in the old best buy parking lot, I guess we can be close in letters. Enclosed is a list of hotels and arrivals dates. My mom encouraged this letter thing, so the hotel is going to hold the letter if it gets there early, or send it forward if it's late. I know you hate English class, but please, do it, for me? Crap, mom's yelling at me to get off the car, I gotta go._

_Your friend,_

_Iola Natalie Morton_


	2. June 1st

_June __1 __ 07_

_Iola,_

_Damn, could you have told me sooner? I have half a mind to be pissed at you, but, I'm not going to be. Aren't I some friend? Thanks for leaving the letter on my doorstep, I won't have to wait to get it, it would be pretty stupid to mail it since I live right down the street from you._

_It's the afternoon, And all is normal. All in all, it was a pretty shitty first day of summer. Temps are record breaking, and dad is out of town on a case._

_But, just sitting here, out of school, waiting until after dinner to go walk the neighborhood and play around, is a good feeling. The sound of the fan…water and ice…sprinklers going off…Sorry, don't mean to make you feel bad. Frank's already started on his summer reading, I swear he's a future work-a-holic. But you know me, I like to wait until the week before to start it._

_But I like that…it's…normal. I dunno, it just feels right._

_I don't want to make you feel bad, but were going to Water Works tomorrow, you know, the mini water park with those two decent sized slides, lazy river, little water fall rock, and mini drop slides? OH, and the huge sand pit where we dug a hole and barred Chet up to his neck so he looked bodiless?_

_Sorry…I don't… god. This isn't easy. I don't want you to feel bad, but from the looks of the list you sent me, you'll see so so much. Philadelphia, Columbus, Chicago…Keep your head up, cupcake, who knows what will happen._

_Your slacker friend,_

_Joe_

_P.S. Frank says Hi, mom says when you go to Arizona be careful what you eat, I say from the look on mom's face listen to her warning!!!_


	3. June 2nd

_June 2 2007_

_Dear Joe,_

_THE IMPOSSIBLE HAD HAPPENED! You wrote me! I can't believe it! You actually wrote me, you, the kid who failed English with flying colors, took the time to sit down and write me a letter._

_I. Am. Touched._

_Not much has happened, yet. Mom and I stayed in a generic Holiday Inn last night, and the only exciting thing that happened there was I watched CSI reruns and got lost on my way to find the ice machine._

_Wow, fun. Our first REAL destination is Philadelphia Pennsylvania. Which, in my book is the birthplace of our country._

_I will be Betsy Ross's house, stand on cobble stone streets, and see the liberty bell. Even if this trip sucks, I will pass history for sure next year! Of course I always pass history with a smile, it's just so easy._

_We just got Wendy's, and I got a vanilla frosty. Remember when we used to get them ALL the time? God, we still do…And burger king slushies at three in the morning…and Mc Donald's Blizzards…_

_And, about you feeling bad about writing about all the fun normal stuff you and the gang are doing?_

_Don't._

_If anybody should feel bad it would be me, I'm on a cross country road trip, you're stuck at home.  
(Excuse me while I take this moment to laugh evilly.)_

_My mom has forced me to listen to classic rock the whole time. Don't get me wrong, I have a huge appreciation for Def Leopard and ACDC._

_But that's where my 'classic rock' tolerance ends._

_Do you know how much I wish I could listen to country right now?_

_Even pop…_

_What I wouldn't give for Rascal Flats…_

_Anyways, there isn't much else to tell. I'm riding jack shot, with my feet on the dash, and mom is focusing on driving._

_Your bored out of her mind friend,_

_Iola Natalie Morton.\_


	4. June 4th

(Note, sorry for the wait. Life, ya know?)

_June 4, 2007_

_Iola,_

_Well, we went to the water park yesterday._

_You up for a story?_

_So it's 8 o'clock. Callie, Tony, Frank, Chet, and I are sun burned and starving. So, we go to this Wendy's on our way home. We pig out, and ate god knows how many chicken nuggets. So, were flinging forks and kidding around, and Tony and I sent Callie up for more chicken nuggets. She comes back empty handed._

_We ate all the nuggets!_

_Apparently the truck comes tomorrow._

_We laughed so hard, we got kicked out._

_So, now I'm lounging at home. Were heading over to Callie's house to hang. I'm tempted to lock Callie and Frank in the closet together so they finally kiss._

_I mean, I've never been a big fan of Callie, but, she's grown on me._

_Kind of like a fungus._

_And, if she makes my brother happy, then I won't kill her._

_Dye her hair blue, maybe…but kill her? Sorry Charlie._

_Hope you don't mind I just kind of insulted your friend there._

_So, how's Philly? You see any cool old people's houses yet?_

_Yeah, sorry. You know my best subject is science._

_Try not to kill you mother, either. You may be bored out of your mind, but you can always pull a Chinese fire drill._

_Your sun burned and annoyed friend,_

_Joe._


	5. June 6th

Note: I wrote this like a month and a half ago in study hall. I just didn't feel like typing it, lazy ass, I know. And the next chapter, too. So if you want it…review it. Oh yeah! Happy belated new year! This year I got champagne)Oh, and the last time I was in Philadelphia was back in, like, 2003..no…2004, Gah, I dunno. I was nine. So, some of this info might be a bit outdated. It's just kind of hard to research Philadelphia in study hall when your study hall teacher is a freaking tyrant.

_June sixth_

_Dear Joe,_

_Nice, eat all the chicken nuggets why don't you? Anyways, I know your not a big fan of history, so I'm not going to go into that stuff. In fact, you probably stopped reading at the word history! But, nonetheless, I'm pressing on. We spent yesterday in Philadelphia. It was truly fascinating. My mom and I got kicked out of the liberty bell area, though. Just because my mom had a serious tourist moment and pretty much climbed under the liberty bell to take pictures of the inside! They take security very very VERY seriously here. I mean, they literally threw us out. I also saw Betsy Ross's house, First Post Office, and Independence Hall. Plus, you know, a lot of other things you won't remember from history. Earlier today, though, my mom decided that for our last day here we should go to a 'super cool museum.' We also learned never to trust the internet. _

_You see, my mom looked up 'Cool Museums in Philadelphia' on goggle. We chose one at random, that seemed ok, but we emend up going to the Please Touch museum. It's a children's museum. I'm 16, my mom is 39. Somehow, I don't see us as children. But it was actually pretty cool. They had this igloo made out of old milk jugs( which my mother and I got STUCK in with a five year old who did not speak English. I'm pretty sure he was cussing us out in Chinese.) A water play area, which mass chaos ensued at. A grocery store that was like a real live mini one. Boxes and boxes of food, freakishly real checkout lines, stock carts, freezers, everything! There was even an Alice In Wonderland play area. We played crochet with flamingo's and dressed up like cards. Despite the fact that the costumes were six sizes too small. They had free stickers at the museum, so I'm sending you one. It had an elephant on it. AN ELEPHANT! _

_But, now, I'm currently back at our current Holiday Inn, sitting by the pool, watching my mom and some huge buff biker boys play poker with my mom. I think we've won 200 dollars and a watch. No…200 dollars, a watch…and some corn chips. I think I'll go eat the corn chips._

_Your internet betrayed friend,_

_Iola._

_P.S. Lock Callie and Frank in a closet, much more original._


	6. June 8th

Note: Hey, long time no see

Note: Hey, long time no see. This story, along with two new original stories, is going to be my summer project. Pen is on hold…and it's freezing cold here for summer.

_June 8__th_

_Dear Iola,_

_Thanks for the sticker, it's just so hot! (ha-ha) Have fun in Columbus, dear. And, Omigod do I have a story to tell you!  
I took your advise. With the help of your older brother, Tony, Biff, Callie's little brother Scott, and Callie's mother, we locked Frank and Callie in a closet._

_You see, earlier today we were hanging at Callie's, since she's got the fire pit, trampoline, and above ground pool (It so pays to have divorced lawyers as parents!). So, Biff, Tony, and I were sitting on their deck. Mrs. Shaw had brought out her famous lemonade. You've had Mrs. Shaw's lemonade. It's like heaven on earth. And, even with that beautiful tasting liquid so close, Frank and Callie stayed in the pool to horse around._

_Ok, if that doesn't say totally utterly in love I don't know what does._

_So, the radio is playing softly, (Sexy can I?) and we are discussing my big brother and his future girlfriend. Then Mrs. Shaw says that we should lock them in her hall closet._

_Did I ever mention how freakishly awesome Callie's mom is?  
Anyways, Mrs. Shaw then hollered out to Frank to come out of the pool and help her with something for a moment. You see, we decided that Mrs. Shaw, what with being freakishly short, would ask Frank to get a box off of the top shelf in her closet for her, while we lured Callie out in another way…_

_Yeah, so, Frank and Callie's mom are inside, and we walk over to the edge of the pool and tell her that we are well aware of the incident when we all were ice skating and her bra strap broke. Callie freaked, and we said that Scott had told us, and that he was currently hiding in the hall closet. Now, you and I both know that you told me about that story, but let's ignore that._

_And, because were awesome, right as Callie came stomping down the hall in rampage mode, Mrs. Shaw shoved Frank into the closet, then Callie, then slammed the door shut and locked it._

_Talk about devious!_

_Then, we had Scott shut the light's in that part of the house off! Of course, he fainted when we told him the whole story and how he fit into it, but, he came too after a while._

_So, here I sit in Callie's yard, with Biff, Chet, Tony, Scott, and Callie's mom writing this letter. Chet's reading over my shoulder to. You know what? I'm going to write I love you in huge letter's just to freak the crap out of him._

_**I LOVE YOU!**_

_Ha-ha, he's freaking out. Now he's running inside to call you. See what happens, Chet? When you assume, you make an ass out of u and me._

_But, nonetheless, I really do love ya' girlie. Get me more sticker's!  
Your devious and soon dead when Frank busts out of the closet friend, _

_Joe_

_P.S. In between laugh's, Biff, Tony, Scott, and Mrs. Shaw told me to tell you, "Hey!", "What's shaking, kid?", "Hey Callie's best friend!", and "Pie!", yeah, I'm not going to question that last one._


	7. June 10th

Note: Hey all you people! Sorry for taking so long to update. The week of 4th of July I was camping 80 of the time and babysitting and planning parties and…just utter crap. Summer is flying by fast, non? Anyways, this is quick, because I'm babysitting and I have 91 battery on my laptop. I've been to Columbus, a long time ago, although I only live 2 hours into the country away from it, but, whatever. Enjoy.

_June 10__th_

_Dear Joe,_

_Callie is going to kill you, Chet is going to kill me, and then we can take over heaven and/ or hell._

_Sound good? _

_Anyways, were still in the hotel in Columbus. It's pretty nice, with this funny shaped soaps._

_Yes, in Columbus the things I notice is the soap. Ironic._

_Anyways, we arrived in Columbus yesterday, it's about nine o clock, and I'm waiting for my mom to finish showering before we head out._

_I love our room._

_Well, our room alone is pretty boring, but were on like the top floor of our hotel, and, when you look outside, you can see all these building's and people and…life. It's like everything is moving forward, going, running. At home time doesn't seem to move sometimes, you know? You look out the window, and you see an empty street and a corn field. Crime, except the crime you find, is nonexistent. But, here…life is going forward, people are living their lives to the fullest…_

_We have to live in New York someday. In an apartment. An old apartment, with character, on the top floor. Where we can look out the window and see life moving forward, in motion. _

_Ok, so, yesterday we got here about noon. So we picked up some lunch and we headed to the Columbus museum of art. _

_It was so fun._

_Remember our DC trip in 8tht grade, where we ran around the national gallery of art, imitated the 'thinker' (I still have that picture!)'Interpreted' the art, ate lunch, made art out of our forks, playing on the benches, and simply took in seeing something that we didn't understand or really got to the point where it hit us deep?_

_It was like that. _

_We ran around the sculptures, looked upside down at the abstract paintings, we played on benches, we sang…_

_And I got you a free sticker. It has their logo name thing on it. Isn't it awesome?  
Oh, I also loved my lovely phone call from Chet._

"_OMIGOD IOLA NATALIE MORTON YOU'RE DATING MY BEST FRIEND!?WAIT, I GOT TO KILL JOE! AH!"_

_Yeah, not fun. I had to hold the phone a foot away from my ear so my eardrums didn't burst._

_Ah, my mom's done in the shower. I've go the radio in our room playing. It's LFO, That's the way it is. _

"_I've been hurt, I've been robbed, but I'm ok."_

"_I'm a slob with no job, but I'm alright."_

"_Yeah that's the way it is."  
I love that song. It's so true. We've been hurt, we've been pushed down, our lives suck, but here we stand with smiles on our faces, because we know life is life and shit happens and some things you can't change._

_Anyways, my mom's yelling at me to come to the car, so I've got to go._

_Maybe I'll get control of the radio. Were going to COSI today, Mom says we need to get in touch with our inner children. After that she says she has a surprise for me._

_I hope it's that actor from Supernatural covered in honey…_

_Your one true love apparently who is cultured, _

_Iola_


	8. June 12th

Note: Two in one day? You people should worship me. Actually, you should thank my two best friend's, for going to Amish Country and leaving me nothing to do! Jess and Kat…you are both evil! Anyways, here is the next chapter. I love writing Joe. Thanks to all who reviewed! The reviews make me feel all funny inside. Haha. Enjoy.

_June 12__th_

_Dear Iola,_

_Yes, I agree with the apartment in New York part. That would be amazing._

_And who is this man you want covered in honey? The tall guy on Supernatural? Were, and by were I mean Callie, Frank, Tony, Chet, Biff, and myself are sitting in the road outside Callie's house, listening to some neighbor's radio._

_It's LFO. Can you believe that? Every Other Time._

_It's a nice song. I like it. Has that summer beat, that summer sound…it's a summer song? The part about 'sitting on the park bench' reminded me of us. All those times..._

_Anyways, were in the road and Callie stole your letter and started going on about those two guys, something about you getting Sam and her getting Dean? _

_I really don't want to know._

_So, do you want to know the closet aftermath?_

_That evening Mrs. Shaw let them out of the closet after we had all headed home, and twenty minutes before our mid night curfew._

_Then Frank and Callie got us back. And, although they aren't sharing salvia and putting taken on their myspaces yet, they made it clear they don't need any help. At ALL!_

_So, Tony, Chet, Biff and I spent yesterday walking around town. Frank and Callie had declined to joining us, so after we finished making a crap load of jokes about the couple motioned above, the guys and I prowled around town. Marc's is fun. We then hung at Callie's in the evening, and then I headed home._

_My whole room was covered in plastic wrap._

_Everything, I mean EVERYTHING. Lamps, bed, table's, walls…_

_And, on my bed was a note._

"_Thanks, but we don't need any help.-F & C."  
You know how long it took me to get the plastic wrap off of everything._

_Then Chet calls me._

_They filled his room with packing peanuts._

_Tony's was coated in bubble wrap._

_Biff's was pink._

_Scott's was silly stringed._

_And, apparently our separate parent's helped them._

_EVIL!_

_So, here we sit, the next day, in the road. _

_It's kind of nice, and sad. Time flies so damn fast…_

_Oh, the song changed. New Found Glory's, My Friend's Over You._

_Frank and I are doing work at an Ice cream Stand a couple days a week, along with the rest of the gang. Today was Callie, Frank, and Tony's day, and Callie set the ice cream machine off. It was like on that episode of That's So Raven or Wizards of Waverly Place. It was pouring out of the machine…fortunately Frank was her knight in shining armor and fixed it. Then we got the joy of breaking out the mops and cleaning it all us. Chet was going to eat it, but Callie wouldn't let him. _

_And guess what? Tomorrow our gang is leaving for a day trip to NYC, baby. All day Friday. Then were hitting some parties on Friday night, and Saturday night._

_This should be amusing._

_I hope you had fun at COSI. What was the surprise? The sticker was awesome.  
I'll catch you later babe,_

_Your revenge taken on radio listening road sitting best friend,_

_Joe._


	9. June 14th

Note: Hey all. I'm trying to finish this story by Christmas. I know where it's going. Check out The Maine, the band mentioned in this chapter. They're awesome.

_June 14__th_

_Dear Joe,_

_Ok, first of all, I'd like to say my mom is the most amazing woman ever. _

_You know what her surprise was?_

_She took me to a The Maine concert! You know, Everything I Ask For, We All Roll Along, I Want to Love You Cover! IT WAS SO FUN! I got a T shirt._

_She's fresh till death, she'll be the death of me…_

_AH! IT WAS SO COOLLLLLL!_

_I screamed so much I thought I was going to go horse!_

_I recorded some songs on my phone. Apparently my mom has an obsession with modern day punk rock._

_YAY!_

_I see you winding' grinding'…_

_GAHHHH!_

_Anyways, we just finished our first day in Chicago. We left Ohio yesterday, after we hung around Columbus some more. God, I love Cosi. It's so cool. I got you a sticker. And I made a new friend. Chet would be so into her. Her name is Alia, and she was at Cosi with her little cousins and Aunt. She's midget height, has enough energy to kill an elephant, loves everything, but still has an evil side. Mom hit it off with her Aunt Gabby, and so we stuck with them and Gabby's kids, Seth and Delilah. So, anyways, about half way through the day were in this jungle adventure thing, where you have to complete tasks to get a prize. (The prize was the magic of working together, but, whatever. I was hoping for plastic jewels.) Anyways, our gang was together, and I was talking to Delilah, who is 14. Anyways, were debating weather We The Kings, or The Maine is better, when all of a sudden, we look forward to see the wall open on our family, then shut on them. Leaving us alone. THE WALL OPENED AND SHUT!_

_We so freaked._

_Now when I look back it was pretty funny. Delilah and I are screaming like banshee's and hugging each other and almost crying. It's totally dark, and there is a rock face on the wall with glowing eyes giving us a clue. We were too busy to pay attention. Then another wall opens up and were out of this secret room. Five seconds later, we run into our mom's, Seth, who is 10, and Alia. And were telling our story, so fast I'm not sure how they even understood it, and then Gabby says, "Well did you get the clue?" We nearly have a panic attack, and all she cares about is the clue?_

_I'm hurt._

_So, it's 9:06 PM in Chicago Illinois, Mom and I are at some pizza restaurant, there is like a million here. We got here kind of late, so we did some shopping. Callie is so going to envy me when I get back. Ha ha. Then we went to the Sears tower._

_It's pretty incredible._

_I love tall buildings. I love the top of the world feeling. I love making phone calls from them. I like the fear of falling. I like the silence if it's inside, or the rumble of noise if you're outside._

_Amazing._

_We also get gas or 25 cents in the outskirts of Ohio the other day. They entered it into the system wrong. I've never seen my mom that happy._

_Well, I have to go, the pizza is here and I'd hate to get sauce on this pretty ole' letter._

_Love ya' babe._

_Your 25 cent gas buying friend,_

_Iola_


	10. June 16th

_June 16__th_

_Dear Iola,_

_My god. Do I have a story to tell you. First of all, you saw The Maine in concert? Lucky. Your new friends sound like fun. The Maine or We The Kings? So The Maine._

_Anyways, I found out how fun hotel rooms can be._

_So, our little gang going on this trip is, Callie, Frank Chet, Tony, Biff, this new kid we've adopted, Phil, and Scott._

_Phil seems ok. He's shy, were going to have to fix that. But he's really smart. That will probably come in handy in the near future. His parents were hesitant about letting him go with us, because we've known him for all of a week and a half. But in the summer a week and a half is forever. You spend all day together. So, after we all crashed his house one evening and introduced ourselves, they said yes._

_I know you're thinking, Scott?_

_I think that was our parents attempt at keeping us in check. Send the Freshman with us, we'll be good. _

_Ha ha. Nope._

_First of all, we load up to drive there. We took our family's van so we could all ride. Callie was voted driver by us, and our parents. Frank was riding shot gun. Chet, Tony, and Scott were behind them. Biff, Phil, and I were in the far back. So here we are, yelling and screaming and driving the three hour or so drive. And, to top it off, we were recording video's with Callie's camera. There is this hysterical one when were stuck in traffic, and playing the alphabet game, you know, the one where you have to find the letter's on signs? Well, were looking for Q, and the radio is playing in the background, and were totally oblivious, then The Fray's song, Over My Head comes on._

_I never knew, never knew that everyone was waiting on a __**Q.**_

_We. Died. Laughing._

_We also had a crossword book, which Chet and Biff were doing, and Chet accidentally said Precipitation when the clue was presidents._

_It gets better. Biff then had the book, and was reading the clue out loud to us, when all of a sudden he starts freaking out. Were like, what's wrong? He says the clue is condom._

_It was condiments!_

_Then there is this video of us starving, and these animal crackers. I'll have to show it to you when we get home._

_So, then we are almost there, and Tony has to pee. I mean PEE. Like he is having a spasm he has to pee so bad. Chet and Frank are yelling at him to just pee in this tub, Biff is suggesting we pull over, Callie is yelling at him because for the whole trip, every time we took a bathroom break, he insisted he didn't have to pee, Phil looked scared, and Scott was just laughing at us._

_So, we finally get to the hotel, and in our excitement over the pool and the luggage carts, Tony forgets he has to pee. _

_We have two rooms, Callie, Frank, Phil, and Chet are in one. Scott, Tony, Biff, and me in the other. The rooms are connected._

_We promised our parent's we wouldn't roam on Friday night, that we would order pizza, and hang at the hotel. And we had to call from the hotel phone, to prove it. So we did all this, and our hotel rooms are connected to this huge, like, court yard, that's indoor, with a skylight and a pool, some games, a crappy mini golf area, and lots of tables. There is nobody else here, we pretty, much took this area over. It was so funny, Frank was in this lawn chair half asleep, so Biff and I snuck over to him, grabbed each side of the chair, and threw him in._

_I don't know how we managed to NOT get in trouble for that._

_He was so pissed, it was hysterical. So then Frank gets out, and managed to shove Biff in. He then goes over to Callie, tucks her under his arm, tosses her in the pool, then jumps in after her._

_I'm not sure how it happened, but next thing I know, were ALL in the pool._

_At about midnight the hotel staff made us get out. We then all hung out in our room, played poker, jumped on the beds, channel surfed, and had and Callie almost killed herself in the shower. Apparently she plugged the tub, so the tub was filling up, then she whacked the faucet and turned that on, so the tub was filling up at killer rate, then she cut herself shaving, and fell over._

_So, at first were all laughing, then we were freaking out. So Frank picks the lock on the door, yanks her out of the tub, turns the water sources off, wraps her in a towel, and carries her into her room._

_Do you know the amount of jokes we made about this?_

_So, we go to bed, then woke up, yeah._

_Then first thing Callie insists on dragging us fucking shopping._

_I think I did more work carrying her bags than I do working out. They were freaking heavy! Oh, and she bought you something. This feminine scarfy thingy. It's pink._

_So, we went shopping, then we went to Ellis Island._

_Damn, it was cool._

_I know we've been to New York before, and seen just about everything, except this. Callie and Frank made us go, and it was cool. So, were standing in the main room, and Tony is like let's lay down. And we all look at him like he's nut, and he says 'no really. Let's look at this from a different perspective. Come on, try it.' So we look for the security guard, see him no where in sight, then in a straight line we all lay down. Biff, Callie, Frank, Tony, Phil, Scott, Chet, and me. And Tony gives this incredible impromptu speech._

"_Just think guys, years ago our ancestors, our history, walking on this very floor. Their feet once touched where we are laying, each one with a different story, Some rich, some poor, well, most poor. They went through true and utter shit, and they still kept going, kept laughing, stood where we stood, or more so, stood where we laid. It's amazing isn't it?"_

_Then he sneezed and went on for five minutes about how his saliva came back down and hit him in the face._

_It was so freaking weird, philosophical Tony. Then the security guard came. Then we left. Not necessarily by choice either._

_We also saw the statue of Liberty, walked through Times Square, and now were at this little bar/restaurant thing, with underage drinking. Don't worry, Callie is designated driver. They have music too. Callie and Frank are dancing. It's mostly really old stuff, like fifties, sixties, and seventies, but they are playing Bryan Adams, Summer of 69'. You love that song. Remember when you would always play it, and you said it was the ultimate summer song? I loved that._

_Yeah…_

_Your suddenly awkward illegally drinking and hotel room trashing friend,_

_Joe_


End file.
